Scarred Love A Draco Malfoy and Phantom story
by SlytherinsBabe
Summary: Draco is scarred. For life...He was the hottest guy in school and is now left with a rep of nothing. But love can be found anywhere, even in the most unlikely places...


Hi guys. This is my first story on FanFiction. You dont have to be nice with comments or anything. I want the honest opinion of everyone who reads this story. Hope you like it.

SlytherinsBabe

Its 1:30 in the morning on August 23, my birthday. The lucky day I get to go on my biggest Death Eater mission ever.  
My father Lucius Malfoy is the Dark Lords first and for most Death Eater and right hand man. And Im his son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, starting my seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On this mission the other Death Eaters, my father and I are going to torture the family of Mr. Cornelius Fudge. Hes been talking a little too much with Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts.  
So were going to pay him a little visit to remind him who he serves. "Draco! Get up!" my father whispered from the doorway of my room.  
I looked up and saw him disappear into the hall. I got up, got dressed in my D. E. robes, got my wand and met my father in the living room. We pulled up our hoods with the white skeletal masks and on the count of three Disapparated to the home of Fudge. We saw about 4 other D. E.'s (D. E.'s is short for Death Eater's) there waiting for my father to give the word. There was silence for about 5 minutes then my father spoke,"Crabbe, Goyle, you stand guard. The rest of you with me and Draco." He led us through a small garden that led to Fudges back door. My father gave the word and we went inside. I was the first inside then my father then two other D. E.'s I'd never met before. I found the stairs and looked for his bedroom. I waited for the others to catch up then unlocked the door and in an instant Fudge was up and had his wand at the ready shooting every curse and jinx he could think of. We shot as many curses and jinxes we could at him but before we could hit him he did this weird incantation and the spell hit me square on the right side of my face.

I fell in a heap on the floor screaming in pain, then I blacked out. When I woke up I was at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, laying in a bed with bandages all over the right side of my face. I saw my father talking to one of the doctors about something and my mother was asleep on one of the chairs. I slowly began to talk, "Father w-what h-happened?" He ran over to my bed, "Its ok Draco. You were hit with a very old, very powerful bit of magic. It's disfigured half of your face and there's no way to fix it. The doctors tried everything but they just couldnt find anything on what the spell was. Im sorry, Draco. Other than that theres nothing else wrong with you. Oh, and you've been in here for a week and the day after tomorrow you go back to school, so your mother and I are going to go get your school things for you." Then mum woke up, saw that I was awake and ran over and hugged me. "Oh, Draco we're so glad your ok, for the most part anyway. I love you so much, I don't know what we'd do without you." I looked up at my parents, "Im glad too. Thanks.

I love you too mum, dad." "We'll be back later to pick you up after were done shopping. Ok?" my dad said. "Ok. See ya later." After they left I decided to ask the doctors a few questions about my condition just incase my parents were trying to sugar coat what was really going on. I stopped one of the doctors going past my room if he had a minute to spare me a few answers. "Excuse me, can I ask you a couple of questions about what's going on?" He looked at me then answered, "Sure. Ask away." I looked back at him, "Is half of my face really disfigured and is it really undoable?" He looked at me like I was some homeless person on the streets, like I was to be pitied. "Yes. We looked up every bit of ancient magic we have on file and couldn't find a thing. Your face is scarred for life." he answered sadly. I looked down. "I see..." "Im sorry kid. There's nothing we could've done." I looked back up, "Is there any way I can conceal my face?" He looked at me with a happier sort of smile. "Well, you could wear...no you wouldnt want that...never mind..." "No. Please tell me. What is it? I'll do anything." He looked back at me with his weird smile and replied, "Well you could wear...a...a mask. We have two different colors for your situation, black and white, both half a mask so as to cover your right side. That's the only thing we can offer. No concealment charm of any kind will work, we already tried early this morning." I thought for a moment then decided. "I'll take them both, just make the bill out to my father Lucius Malfoy." "Yes Mr. Malfoy. I'll be right back with the masks and I'll show you how to put them on." He went out into the hall to get the masks and make out the bill.


End file.
